Gorey Demise
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Creature Feature. A little gathering of the characters


**Hello! I heard a song and decided that i couldn't help but make a song fic! The song was 'Gorey Demise' By Creature Feature.**

**Dont worry, the next chapter of 'This cant be Right' is almost done...sort of xD**

**I know that i didn't chance some ut i couldn't find a IZ name that started with that letter sorry :(**

* * *

Somewhere unknown to sane living people, a group of things are gathered. Each year they do it. A few selected living and undead members are sent invitations to this, its considered a honour!

"Your a liar Red! You said they was going to be chips! Those arnt chips! Those are fingers!" A rather tall green alien with purple eyes complained. He looked like one of the few living guests but apun a closer look you could see his skin hanging loosely and his eye had to be popped back into its socket often. "Well I'm sorry! I read the human words wrong OK!" A alien that looked the same only with red eyes yelled. "Look Gaz at all the monsters!" a short kid with scythe like black hair and glasses yelled as he looked around him, behind him was his sister, she was short and had purple hair. "Dib, you do realize that we are dead and such." She said while she beat the piggy boss on her game. "You didn't need to ruin the fun" He mumbled. He took a step and landed on someones foot. "You insssulet child! Didn't i tell you, that you were doomed!" A tall figure hissed at the boy. " Ummm, yes miss. Bitters" he replied.

Inside the building, the people talked or more like yelled, that was tell a living irken stepped up, she looked like a normal one, Her antennas were black and ended in a sharp tip. She had pinkish red eyes and was a head and half shorter then the former tallest red and purple. She tapped her fork on to her glass. "OK everyone, everybody sit down, quit and listen up. Its the yearly gathering today and we will start with the annual obituaries. Like ever year we'll start with A and end with Z. All right, is the band ready?" A tall human answered with a yes. "Alright..lets start!"

"_A is for Amber, who drowned in a pool_

_B is for Bitters, who ate something sweet_

_C is for Curt, with disease in the brain_

_D is for Dib, who told a fib_

_E is for Elliot, Who caught skin dots_

_F is for Frank, who got stabbed in the eye_

_G is for Gir, Who was needed no more_

_H is for Heather, who was sealed in a tomb"_

"It was just a small lie" Dib complained. "Yeah and yet cause of it, we are dead" Gaz said while button mashing on her game. A couple of the quests had joined in the song, they were the ones that had come before and were allowed to view the script before hand. Dib wasn't sure why had he came from. Maybe cause being dead was boring. You couldn't let the living see you or contact them. Or maybe cause he still got a thrill of seeing the things he had tried so many time to prove. Any way, it was to late to leave now. The living female irken smiled and opened her mouth to continue

"_One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down  
_

_Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down "_

Red was looking around the snack table. It appeared that most of the food was human food, after a while he found something. Some plain chips. "Hey purple! I found them!" He yelled. "YAY!" Purple rushed over and started to stuff himself. Irkens didn't believe in the after life. As soon as you died you you were burned, thats how it worked. Red had some chips, he avoided the dip though, it didn't look right..."You know red, how come Zim couldn't have gone first?" Purple asked after he finished the bowl off. "I don't know." Zim had stopped calling them a while ago so they asummed he was dead, but when they died and they saw he wasn't were...well...were dead irkens go, they know that he was still alive. The music started up again

_'I is Iggins,_ _who got Gaz mad_

_J is for Jake, who stepped on a crack_

_K is for Keef, who had some bad beef_

_L is for Larry, who bled and bled_

The irken female that goes by 'Dark' or 'Invader Dark' smiled as she sang, enjoying the song as it went along. The people who didn't know the lyrics danced the make up for it. It was starting to get fun. Dib started to tap his foot, thought the gross lyrics freaked him out a bit.

_'M is Mart, who got stabbed through the heart_

_N is for Nick, who got flicked_

_O is for Old kid, who lived life to fast_

_P is for purple, who got stuck in a whirlpool "_

Purple grumbled at the last part. He mistaken the escape pod for a vending machine, when it launched it got caught in a space whirlpool and bye goes living purple. Red chuckled at the memory. The short time he had as sole ruler was fun...but too short...He hated short. Now came the part most knew

"_La la la la lalala la la la lalala_

_La la la la la lala_

_la la la la lala la la"_

"_One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down  
_

_Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down "  
_

Dib litined to the song, so far almost everyone he knew had been described in the song of death. It what Dib had decided to call it so deal with it. But someone was missing, where was Zim? Surly he had died? Right? If he had to die so would Zim! It made sense. Dib looked around, no sign of the little alien. Great...he was likely still alive then, trying to conquer the world. Dib had a fearful look on his face when he imaged the scene. Zim wining, it was too terrible to think of!

"_Q is for Quinten, Who took the wrong trail_

_R is for Red, who got caught in some lead_

_S is for Skoodge, who got in a jam_

_T is for Tak, for food is what she lacked_

_U is for Urich, who was trampled by hooves_

_V is for Vanessa, who fell off a roof_

_W is for will, who was hit by a car_

_X is for Xavier, who sunk in some tar_

_Y is for Yessy, Who fell from a Plane_

_Z is for Zim, Who simply went..."_

Dib, Red, and purple looked at Dark when the name Zim was said. Red was complaining about how he didn't know about lead to purple and Dib was talking to Gaz about something. The name Zim stopped that, it was time for the question to be answered. Dark smiled and pointed at the corner with no lights, there was a stool and a man sitting on it. All 3 had seen his shape but payed him no heed, it was clear he was alive though, you could tell by his smell...The lights flashed on in the corner revealing the person

_Insane!_

There was Zim, undisguised but in a strait jacket. His antennas lay flat on his head, his eyes ,gleamed with madness, were darting around, He was simply laughing his head off. Not sane laughter, but down right mad laughter!. "Well now we know!" Red said with shock on his face, Purple was too shocked to speak, they knew Zim was insane but this was down right well...insane! When Dib got over his shock he turned to Gaz. "That is crazy! See the insanity in his eyes! How do people see that in me?" "Shut up, your voice is stupid" Gaz replies.

"Now this was fun! I cant wait tell next year!" Dark chimed as she showed her guests to the door. "What about Zim?" Dib asked. "You see, he cant be let out in public and if he went to the earth funny farm they would discover he is an irken so hes going to ... the galactic funny farm!" Dark answered, putting her hands in the air. "Wait, so their is a funny farm for other species?" Dib asked. "Yes now go please" Dark hushed then out and that was the end for this years gathering!

* * *

**What do you think? You like? **

**There will be a sequel! Another song fic though :P but with the same band and the same characters from here. **

**Please take the time to review!**


End file.
